More Movie Nights
by LeeMarieJack
Summary: Wincest warning. Wincest! Dominant Sam, Submissive Dean. Sam and Dean Wincest drabbles. Due to public outcry I am continuing these things as a multi-chapter story. Lots of movies have been requested. Don't be shy - send your request in and I'll do what I can. Your have been warned about the Wincest - If you go on and read this it's your fault, not mine.
1. Chapter 1 - Where No Man has Gone

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 1**

Due to a public outcry, here's more Movie Nights in Multi chapter form

Peacefully watching TV, Dean was startled by Sam throwing himself over the back of the couch and landing beside him.

"What 'cha watching, Dean?"

"It's Shark Week."

"Oooh, good one!" Sam pulled Dean into his side. "You want me to protect you from the nasty fish?"

"Get off me, you Doofuss."

Sam held on even tighter, "Don't you remember what happened the last time you called me names?"

Dean began to struggle.

"Oh, settle down. I'll beat your ass later. Where's the remote?" Sam dug around in the couch cushions.

"Why, don't you like sharks?"

"I'm horny. I thought we'd play some more movie nights. Star Trek, the whale one, is on channel 12. You want to be Chekov or Sulu?"

"What's the difference, Mr. Spock?"

"Not much. I think they're both virgins." Sam smiled his scary smile and started pulling at Deans' clothes.

"Why would that be important?"

Sam snickered "Because I want to go where no man has gone before."


	2. Chapter 2 - A Christmas Present

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 2**

Due to a public outcry, here's more Movie Nights in multi chapter form

"Merry Christmas! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

Sam came down the hall to the MOL kitchen wearing a Santa Claus hat with the tail hanging in his face and an obvious boner in his pants.

Dean looked up from his bowl of mac n' cheese. 'Sam, you freak, it's August. Where'd you get the hat?"

"Quiet, Dean! Come over here." He hid behind the open kitchen door.

"No, I'm eating. Leave me alone. "

Sam stepped out of his hiding place and grabbed his brother around the waist. He pulled Dean up and held him tightly to his chest.

"I said be quiet! The terrorists are going to find us if you don't shut up." Dean's spoon had been knocked out of his hand and he now had mac n' cheese in his hair.

"Sam, I swear! I have no idea what you have running in your head right now but I am going to have you committed if you keep this crap up. What terrorists?"

"They are going to blow the place up. We're going to die. I just want one thing from you, big brother, before the lights go out."

Sam turned Dean, pushed him to his knees and then whipped his erection out.

"Don't let your little brother Die Hard."


	3. Chapter 3 - Name That Tune

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 3**

Since you all love it so much, here's more Movie Nights

"Dean, when are you coming to bed?" Sam yelled from the bedroom.

Dean pressed mute on the remote. "I'll come in after I watch the end of my movie."

Sam got up and wrapped himself in the sheet. "But I want you now."

Dean turned the sound back up. "You can't always get what you want"

"Wrong movie, Dean; that's not what I'm hearing." Sam began to sing "Do, a deer , a female deer…Re…

He made it into the T.V. room, still singing and wrapped in his bedroom toga. He joined Dean on the couch and nodded at the movie on the screen, "Hello, Julie".

Sam kissed him, then hauled Dean across his lap and pulled down the sweat pants to expose Deans naked ass.

Dean squawked "Sam, I swear. You are such a pervert, you moose. Let me up."

Not paying Dean any mind at all, Sam hauled off and administered a good firm swat to Dean's ass, causing the nicely rounded cheeks to shake like jello.

Sam smiled at the effect, "Oh yeah. The hills are alive…."


	4. Chapter 4 - Nice Fish

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 4**

Since you all love it so much, here's more Movie Nights

This one is for mb64 who suggested the movie.

A dry wind rustled the tree tops but only hot sticky air settled near the ground.

"Look, a lake." Sam pointed out the Impala's window. "They rent boats, too. Let's go fishing!"

Dean pulled over in the shade. "I'm only considering this because it's better than being trapped in a hot car with a loud, mouthy 12 year old."

"Shut up, jerk. It's a good idea. Come on." They tracked over to the rickety shed on the pier and woke up the old man inside.

"We want to rent a boat and some fishing poles and a bait box." Sam gave the man a dimpled smile.

After they assembled the equipment Sam pulled a couple of pairs of swim trunks out of his duffle. "I'm going to go swimming. It'll be so cool. Here, I brought you a pair too."

They took turns behind the old man's shed getting changed and then climbed in the boat and rowed out to the middle of the lake.

Dean dropped a line in the water and relaxed. After about five minutes, Sam said "I'm bored," and dove in the water. Everything was calm and peaceful. The water slapped against the side of the boat

Dean almost dozed off then became aware of Sam splashing and humming? As he came closer to the boat Dean could just make out Ta-DUM, Ta-DUM ..Ta-DUM, Ta-DUM… getting closer and closer and louder all the time. He recognized the theme to Jaws too late to prevent Sam from rising up out of the water and falling on him.

"God damn you , Sam!" Dean was knocked over the rowboat plank seat and ended up stripped of his swim trunks.

"Oh, look." Sam said. "Bait!" and he grabbed Dean's dick. Sam looked around. Dean was awkwardly spread over the plank seat with one leg dragging in the water. Sam giggled.

"You know, I think we're going to need a bigger boat"


	5. Chapter 5 - Saddle Up

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 5**

Since you all love it so much, here's more Movie Nights

This one is for Winter Gray who helped develop this one with me.

Dean was peacefully minding his own business, looking for a new hunt on the laptop when he heard faint strains of music. He looked around and realized that the old fashion record player was missing .

A scratchy sounding refrain was drifting down the hallway. Someone was actually playing a record! "When I'm calling you – ooo-ooo, Will you answer true – ooo-ooo". The crooning sound was vaguely familiar.

He got up and followed the sound, coming to his brother's open door. Oh course, who else? He saw the record player sitting on Sam's desk and entered without thinking. Only when the door closed behind him with a snap of the lock did he realize he had been lured into a trap.

He turned. Sam was behind him, completely naked.

"What is this ?"

"The 'Indian Love Call', performed by Nelson Eddy and Jeanette MacDonald from the 1936 film Rose-Marie." Sam replied.

"And you're naked, you freak, and listening to it?"

"No, it's bait. Bait for you. And here you are." Sam pushed Dean backwards on to the bed. "Get naked, big brother."

"Make up your mind. You can take it on your back and be my Indian Princess." An article of clothing flew across the room. "Or you can get on your hands and knees and be my faithful horse" More clothing followed the same flight path.

"I don't really care which as long as we both know" Sam grinned.

"I get to be the Mountie."


	6. Chapter 6 - Dean Becomes Perfect

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 6**

Since you all love it so much, here's more Movie Nights.

Thanks Winter Gray, I would have never thought of this one.

Dean stood in front of the cork board, carefully plotting out the relationships of various sightings of the ghost car they were going to be chasing the following weekend. He was concentrating on the characteristics of the victims, looking for a common link when he felt like someone was standing behind him.

Turning slowly he found Sam not more than a couple of feet away, dressed in the most peculiar outfit.

First of all he was wearing a black bowler hat. Next his upper lip was decorated with a little toothbrush moustache. Last of all, he was leaning on a cane; a hooked top cane. He smiled at Dean but didn't say a word, just tipped the hat and rocked back and forth, his hands braced on the cane.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?"

Sam smiled and tipped the hat again but didn't say a word. He hooked the cane in Dean's belt and started pulling him down the hall.

"Hey, stop it, you're insane. What are you supposed to be?"

Sam tipped Dean back over the arm of the couch and started stripping his clothes off. Dean was freaked. The disrobing he was pretty much used to by now but Sam never said a word, just smiled that creepy smile. .

Having got Dean naked enough for his purposes Sam leaned over and put the bowler on Dean's head and finally spoke,

"Ankles up, Dean. Then you'll be the perfect Little Tramp."


	7. Chapter 7 - The New Sheriff

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 7**

Since you all love it so much, here's more Movie Nights.

For TheResurrectionist who loves this movie

Dean wandered through the MOL library, minding his own business . He was looking for an old spell book that Sam had mentioned.

Thinking of Sam, he felt a warm breath on the back of his neck. Spinning he found his little brother in a cowboy hat, gun holsters ,that creepy smile and nothing else.

He froze, "OK, what are you today, Sam?

Sam pulled out one of his pistols, put it under Dean's chin and pushed his head up.

"I'm the new Sheriff. Who might you be? Would your name be…..Jim?"

Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "That gun better be empty, Sam. And why would my name be Jim?"

Sam snorted, "Of course it's empty. I have better things to do with you than shoot you. And, if your name is Jim, then you're The Waco Kid."

A faint memory drifted through Dean's head. "Wait, what?... Blazing Saddles? What could your twisted mind dredge up from Blazing Saddles?"

"Don't you remember?" The sheriff asked The Waco Kid what he liked to do. The Waco kid said…"

"Well, if you must pry…"

"The sheriff said "I must, I must"

"Well I like chess….and screwing." The Kid responded.

Sam smiled. "I don't want to play chess."


	8. Chapter 8 -In the Pale Moonlight

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 8**

So many requested this one but think kjdw was first.

Dean wandered down the hall, heading for his room when he noticed an odd lighting effect spilling out Sam's bedroom door. Entering he found that his brother had re-decorated.

The room was dark, lit only by warm yellow tinged sconces on the wall on either side of the bed. The bed itself now had what looked like black silk sheets and a black comforter with some kind of gold thread embroidery. He stepped forward and shook it out, finding the perfect outline of a giant bat.

Sam's voice came out of nowhere. "That you, sugar buns?

Two long arms wrapped around him and a soft breath caressed his ear.

"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

Dean spun in his brother's arms and took a look. Sam was dressed to match the bed, a long black robe with bat-wing sleeves.

"Well, suit me up, Uncle Alfred," Dean replied. Who are you? Nicholson or Palance?

"Hi, Freeze, I'm Batman."

"I'm not named Arnold. And I know who you are."

Sam pushed Dean back onto the bed. He fell into the soft silken embrace. Sam stood over him and spread his arms; the robe created dark wings. "Who do you love?"

Dean smiled and swiftly stripped. Naked he spread himself on the bed.

"You know who I love…."

"Batman" He stretched his arms out for his brother. "Forever"


	9. Chapter 9 - Hear the Music

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 9**

Hear the Music, Guess the Movie

It had been a quiet night in the MOL bunker. Dean sat at the table, head in hand, reading an ancient book, his nose full of dust.

His ears perked up as he heard his brother. Sam was coming down the hallway, humming.

"Step in time, step in time, come on mateys, step in time." Sam arrived behind him and leaned in "Come on, brother, dance with me."

Sam took his hand and pulled him up. The next minute they were skipping around the room and Sam sang "Step in time, Step in time, Never need a reason, never need a rhyme. Step in time, You step in time.

He whirled and dragged Dean around the room in a maniacal, mad version of a polka. Just as Dean was catching his breath, about to open his mouth, Sam slowed the pace and changed songs. "Let's go fly a kite, Up to the highest height" They settled into a waltz.

"Let's go fly a kite and send it soaring, Up through the atmosphere , Up where the air is clear." Sam rested his cheek on Dean's head and waltzed him down the hall, softly, and continued to sing "Oh, let's go fly a kite."

They backed in to Sam's open bedroom door. Again the song changed, Now it was deeper, darker, even magical.

"Chim, chimney. Chim, chimney, Chim, chim Cher-ee

Sam waltzed Dean to the bed and kissed him lightly.

"Good luck will rub off when I shake hands with you." Sam peeled off his own shirt.

"Or blow me a kiss and that's lucky too."

Dean followed suit and they fell into the soft bed. They embraced and Dean closed his eyes. "Chim, chimney, Chim, chimney, Chim, chim Cher-ee"

"When there's hardly no day, Nor hardly no night. There's things half in shadow and halfway in light."

Sam held him and kissed him.

"Or blow me a kiss, and that's lucky too.


	10. Chapter 10 - My Sweet Little Hunny Pot

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 10**

I am **warning ** you , **right now**. This one smears **Smut** all over a beloved children's book. If you are of the delicate little flower type, don't go any further. I wouldn't want to damage your fragile sensibilities.

Dean lay shirtless on the hood of the Impala, soaking up the mild Mid-Western sun. He had his eyes closed and the sunlight through his eyelids turned the world red. He heard the door of the bunker open and then footfalls trudged up the stairs. The Impala's hood flexed as a large body climbed on and a big hand rubbed his belly.

"Your belly is so nice and warm, my green eyed tiger cub." Sam's voice rumbled in his ear.

Dean responded with a deep in his throat "Hmmm", like the purring of a cat, as the hand continued to stroke his skin.

Sam breathed in his ear, "You're my sweet little Hunny Pot." His hand went to Deans' zipper and lowered his jeans. A long, wet tongue licked up his dick, the tingle starting up his erection.

"Damn it, Sam. Not out here! Anybody could come by and see us."

"Don't be a grumpy old Eeyore. We're the only ones out here in the Hundred Acre Wood. Don't you want to be a sweet, loving Tigger for your Christopher Robin?"

Dean opened his eyes and looked down at the back of Sam's head. "You really are a pervert. How could you even begin to think of Winnie the Pooh with your mouth on my dick?"

Sam laughed and muttered, "My sweet little Hunny pot. Tastes just like Hunny. Yum, yum."

Sam took his hand and pulled Dean off the Impala, sliding his ass over the smooth, shiny surface.

"Come with me, Tigger, my sweet furry pussy. We'll go inside and I'll let you play bouncy, bouncy."

Sam leaned in and whispered in his brother's ear.

"On my dick."


	11. Chapter 11 - The Best Kind of Mystery

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 11**

The Best Kind of Mystery

Winter Gray asked for this one so long ago I bet she's forgotten.

Dean was getting a little worried. It had been days since Sam had tried to throw him on the bed, or the couch, or the back seat of the Impala or anywhere else for that matter.

He wondered if his little brother was sick. Or was Dean losing his looks? Maybe he should go check on Sammy.

He went down the hall as if he was just passing by and glanced in Sammy's bed room. There was his brother, propped up against the headboard, surrounded by paper with his computer on his lap instead of Dean.

This was intolerable. How dare Sammy do work when Dean was thinking about getting laid?

Dean draped himself in the doorway. "Hello there? Working Hard? You're just incorrigible, you little zipper neck."

Sam dropped his papers on the bed. "Where have I heard that before?"

"My turn to mystify you now," Dean said. "How would you like to have a roll in the hay? It's fun… roll, roll, roll in the hay."

Sam looked at him "One more quote and I might just get it."

Dean ran his hand up the door frame, threw his head back and hissed at his brother.

Sam yelled "Madeline Kahn!"

Dean hit the lights.

Moments later Dean sang out "Oh, sweet mystery of life at last I've found you."


	12. Chapter 12-What are you Doing in Nepal?

The Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**A/N**: Some people did not recognize the movie in Chapter 11. It was Young Frankenstein.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 12**

So What are You Doing in Nepal?

Dean heard faint hints of exciting music drifting down the hall. He air drummed out the crashing tempo and set off looking for the source. Unsurprisingly it was coming from Sammy's bedroom.

Entering he found what he assumed was his naked brother all wrapped up in another new comforter. This one was the color of desert sands and was decorated with a huge black X applique.

"Say, Dean." Sam murmured "So what are you doing in Nepal?"

"I was following the music," Dean replied "But I guess I was wrong because we both know that X never, ever, ever marks the spot."

Sam grinned back. "Don't say that." He patted the X . "Why don't you come over here? I have a surprise for you." He lifted the comforter. "Take a look".

Dean put a knee on the bed and slid his hands under the blanket. "Feels like a snake." Sam snickered.

"Snakes," Dean moaned. "Why does it have to be snakes? I hate snakes."

Sam grabbed an arm and pulled Dean all the way under the covering.

"Oh, Yes. An Asp," he laughed again. "Very, very dangerous."

Sam leaned back and put his hands behind his head and then wrapped long legs around his brother and pulled Dean into his crotch.

"You go first."

"Kiss the snake."

X

X

X

Alright, this time you have 5 direct quotes and 1 visual clue. If you can't get this one I'm sending you all off to Film School.


	13. Chapter 13 - An Imaginary Door

Winchesters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**A/N**: Pretty much everyone got Indiana Jones as the movie in Chapter 12. DeansBabyBird from the U.K. pointed out that my last line, "Kiss the Snake" was a line from the Movie "The Doors – Jim Morrison" so she gets extra credit. I get credit for doing something clever without knowing it.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 13**

An Imaginary Door

**A/N #2**: This one is dedicated to TheResurrectionist because today is **An Important Birthday Day**

Dean was peacefully sitting on the couch flipping through the latest issue of Car and Driver when, from behind the couch, a top hat surfaced like some weird kind of periscope. He knew it was Sam, it had to be Sam. There was nobody else around to do the strange with him, except Sam. Forget Kevin, forget Crowley; their kind of strange was not like this.

Sam's face rose up from behind the barrier, "Hello, my boy, would you like a chocolate bar?" Sam's eyebrows wiggled and he handed a shiny, foil wrapped chocolate bar to Dean.

Dean took the bar and started to unwrap it. "Oh, be careful," Sam whispered. "Look what you've got there." Dean looked at the bar.

"What do I have?"

"Come with me, and you'll be in, a world of pure imagination." Sam sang softly, taking Dean's hand and guiding him off the couch. "Take a look, and you'll see, into your imagination. We'll begin, with a spin, traveling in the world of my creation."

Sam danced his brother smoothly around the room. "So what is it that I have in my hand, Sam?" Dean asked.

Sam held him close and whispered into his ear "The golden ticket. Come with me, what we'll see, will defy explanation. Come with me, if you want to view paradise."

Sam maneuvered him into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Soon a new song drifted out of the room.

""Umpa Lumpa, Dumpa Dee Do,' Sam sang out.

"Christ Sam, are you really going to do me in time to the music? Ooof."

"Yes." Sam answered. "Maybe you can keep up if you wrap your legs around me."

"Ompa Lumpa, Oh yeah. Ompa Lumpa. Dumpa Dee Do!"


	14. Chapter 14 - Of All the Gin Joints

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 14**

**A/N:** If you didn't get the movie in Chapter 13, I don't know what to say. **Willy Wonka** Between that one, Mary Poppins and Winnie the Pooh, I have been accused of destroying someone's childhood.

So now we are returning to the adult movies. **Mb64** requested this one

**Of All the Gin Joints**

It was raining. Sam wandered the bunker, alone. Dean had gone out to buy some mysterious part for the Impala, Kevin had chased him out of the room because he was distracting him from his tablet work and Crawley was just, oh well, Crowley.

Sam was bored and restless. In a type of odd personality inversion he decided to drop into Ernie's Bar and mingle with the natives.

He hiked the half mile in the rain hoping it would wash the cobwebs out of his head. The only thing he could think of that would cheer him up was Dean and Dean was out wandering around in Happy Auto Parts Land.

He took his beer and retreated to a dark corner booth. As time went by he wasn't feeling a whole lot better and then the door opened and a beloved figure appeared. "Well", he thought to himself, "Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world he walks into mine."

He stood and waved at his brother.

Dean snagged a beer from the bar and strolled over to Sam's booth. "What'cha doin', little brother?" he drawled, working a little at being adorable.

Sam smiled, and patted the booth cushion "Come here, big brother." He raised his beer in a salute, "Here's looking at you, kid."

When Dean was safely beside him Sam leaned in and whispered;" Last night we said a great many things." Sam was referring to a particularly vigorous romp in their bed. "You said I was to do the thinking for both of us. Well, I say, let's take this party out to the car."

The brothers left the bar and once outside Sam saw that Dean had parked the Impala as usual, as far from the bar as possible without outright leaving the lot.

Dean reached for the driver's door. "No, no, no," Sam caroled. "Back seat. Pants off and brace yourself"

Two large men rattled the car getting their clothes off. Then Dean spoke.

"Play it, Sam. For old time's sake, play with it. Yes"


	15. Chapter 15 - Rescue the Princess

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 15**

**A/N**: The movie in Chapter 14 was **Casablanca**. No comment

**Rescue the Princess**

"Hello"

Dean slid out from under the Impala. He looked up, way up, at his brother's face. Since discovering the garage at the MOL Bunker, Dean had been spending a lot of time there. It was his version of what Heaven should have looked like. "What'd want, Sam?"

"I've come on a quest." Sam leaned down and tilted Dean's chin up. "I'm coming to rescue you from these fire breathing dragons. Come on with me, Princess; I'll carry you past the lava streams and take you somewhere safe"

"Hey!' Dean snorted. "I'd like to clarify a point here." He stood and wiped his greasy hands on a shop rag.

"I definitely am not a Princess. Whatever movie you've got running in your head, I don't care….No tiaras for me."

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and started to recite "I know plenty of people with eyes closed. They don't see you like I do. Darling, I do. Darling, I do see you."

Dean tried to wiggle away. "I've got work to do, work on the car."

Sam nuzzled into his brothers neck.. "Oh come now. I've got so much fun stored up for you. Come away with me, Princess. We'll live The Vida Loca"

"I am not a Princess. I won't be a Princess for you. Stop it, Sam." Dean was beginning to lose his temper.

"Well! Aren't you the feisty one?" Sam bent and loaded Dean over his shoulder. From this vantage point Dean thought Sam looked to be the size of an ogre.

"Sam, you know what I like about you? You've got this kind of I-don't-care-what-nobody-thinks-about-me-thing. Now put me down, damn it!"

"Nope, not going to happen. Your rosy ass is mine. You've been ignoring me for this garage and now I'm staking my claim.' Sam started to maneuver them out of the garage.

"This is going to be furn. We can stay up late, swapping bodily fluids and, in the morning,

I'm making waffles.


	16. Chapter 16 -A Different Kind of Princess

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 16**

**A/N**: Come on guys, the last movie was Shrek. You know, the Ogre

**A Different Kind of Princess**

Dean was on the phone with Garth when he heard Sammy tromping down the hall. He looked up as Sam appeared in the doorway, dressed in a red cummerbund , a large floppy hat and waving a sword.

"Damn! " Dean exploded. "Hey Garth, I'll have to call you back. I have to go help Sam pick up his marbles."

"Sam." Dean barked, annoyed. "where did you get that sword? That better not be one of the good ones from the library or I'll shove…."

"Shut up." Sam said calmly. "My name is Inigo Montoya. Now I'm supposed to say "You killed my Father, Prepare to die." But you know what, Westley….." Sam flicked the sword out and neatly caught one of Dean's shirt buttons. The severed button flew across the room.

"My name is not Westley. And stop ruining my clothes. You haven't left me that many." Dean snapped.

"As I was saying, Westley", Sam continued undeterred. "You're really kind of cute. I know you're supposed to go rescue that blonde bimbo, Buttercup, but I have a better idea."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "What say you come on with me down to my room?"

"I'll give you a ride on my other sword."


	17. Chapter 17 - My Heart Takes Flight

Winchesters and other SPN characters belong to Kripke Enterprises and the CW, not me.

**More Movie Nights, Chapter 17**

**A/N**: The entire world got that last movie. If you didn't you must live on Pluto.

**My Heart Takes Flight**

This movie was requested by mb64 – here you go.

Dean pushed open the MOL outer door with a booted foot. His arms were full of grocery bags loaded with the week's shopping. Once inside it appeared as if all the lighting had been dimmed to the level "somewhat gloomy". He knew it was Sam. Only his brother could cast an aura that could cause the inside of a building to get moody.

He dropped the bags on the balcony and went into the main study area. Yes, there was Sam, seated at the table. He was wearing a crisp long-sleeved white shirt with suspenders. Where the hell did he get suspenders? On Sam's head was a vintage gray Fedora complete with a ribbon band around the crown.

He looked, to use a 1940's word, spiffy.

"Hey, Sam, have you found some kind of secret hat stash? Some hidden room full of out of date accessories? Where do you get this stuff?" Dean asked.

Sam rose from the table and removed his hat. "Can I help you? The name's Spade, Sam Spade. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Only with the groceries, Sam," Dean answered. "I'm not going to play your game. What do you want me to say? 'Oh, Mr. Spade, you've got to trust me, Mr. Spade. You're brave, you're strong, please help me'.? Not going to happen, dude. The groceries aren't that heavy."

Sam leaned back on his hands on the table top. " You don't need anyone's help. You're good. It's that throb you get in your voice."

He turned, picked up his hat and put a hand out for Dean. "Come with me. I have a statue to show you. I found it but don't know what it's made of. Maybe you can tell me."

He pulled Dean into an embrace.

"Oh, I know, I just realized, holding you in my arms." Sam voice was low and warm.

"It's the stuff dreams are made of." 


End file.
